This invention relates to a storage rack or container and, particularly, to one suitable for storing deposit cans or the like.
The passage of laws in various states which require the payment of a deposit on cans, such as beverage cans and the like, has dictated that a practical means be provided for storing such cans. Unfortunately, the typical consumer often brings in a random collection of cans to a retailer in a typical container such as a bag or box, which involves much uncertainty as to the number of cans contained therein. Consequently, it is a great nuisance for the retailer to determine what is due on the cans, as well as presenting difficulties in storing a great number of cans until they are picked up by a jobber.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an easy to use storage rack, which is preferably disposable, and which will contain a fixed number of cans or the like.
Another object is to insure that the storage rack or container is easy for the consumer of the canned goods to assemble, or is readily manufacturable for sale as a finished unit or product.
Another feature is to make it convenient for the store owner or retailer to have a ready check on the number of cans involved in the transaction with the consumer.
In fulfillment of the above stated objects, the present invention provides a disposable storage rack having a plurality of partitions providing separate compartments in which cans or the like can be stored. A primary feature resides in the facility for achieving the individual compartment from a blank or flat cardboard member or the like which can be appropriately folded and otherwise put together. An additional feature resides in the provision for self-contained structural support for the rack such that they can be stored together without crushing, even though they have been already assembled as finished units. Such support is provided by reason of suitably configured flaps on the bottom portion of the storage rack, as will be made clear hereinafter.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specification in conjunction with the annexed drawing, wherein like parts have been given like numbers.